


A distress signal.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: The Captain's treasure. [1]
Category: Alien Series, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Blood and Gore, Creatures, Deaths, Horror, Kind Gwen, Monsters, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Questions, Rescue, Scared Merlin, injured merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin thinks he's close to death but when the deck opens up and he is welcomed onto a ship where he is questioned about what happened, why he is covered in blood and goo and why he is in the middle of nowhere in deep space.





	A distress signal.

**Author's Note:**

> Some names are only mentioned or there is only a small amount of time with them. I haven't revealed some characters yet. Romance will come in later, so that's why i haven't shown any right now. :) Please enjoy.

It was too dark to see, occasionally a spark would appear from a damaged wire, reminding Merlin of the danger he was in but other than that, he couldn’t see his hand if it was inches from his face. 

Slumped against a wall and unable to move an inch, the young warlock struggled to hold up his hulking gun. His grip was slipping from it by his cold sweat and the battery power, which was at a critical low, was blinking desperately in an angry red glow. Illuminating Merlin with a weak, red hue before seconds later his face plunged back into darkness. 

He knew by the jerk that another ship had just locked in with his, allowing them entrance into his buggered-up ship. the distress signal was seen by someone in the middle of nowhere, not that he knew he was in the middle of nowhere. 

All that needed to happen was for them to open the deck.

Knowing he was right in front of his deck by the feel of the buttons of the code digging into the back of his skull, he waited. 

Anxiousness weighed heavily on him with every second that passed by. 

He could sense them, sense people on the other side. They were talking and they were nervous. He couldn’t blame them. 

His ship was old, ancient in fact. People would call it a collector’s item or an antique that belonged in a museum, but he loved it. It was simple and practical. Nothing like the ships of today with their automatic locks and touch pad screen things. 

He never trusted new technology, it always got him into all kinds of trouble, the only high-tech machinery he would touch was either the weapons or anything connected to magic. 

Just then, he heard a soft echo of a bang, far into the darkness of the ship. He had never felt so lonely in his life, being so close to people and yet so damn alone. 

It was coming. 

Moment’s went by, quiet and long drawn out moments that made him want to cry all over again. 

He could almost sense that thing right next to him, inches from his face. 

Just then, the door opened and banished away any darkness, illuminating the inside of his ship with a pale, bright light. It was so strong that Merlin couldn’t help but close his eyes and freeze up.

A pair of hands grabbed him then and shoved him into the inside of their ship, there were so many desperate questions going on at once. 

Are you okay? 

How many are left?

Who is alive?

Is anyone else there?

Answer me! 

Dammit we have to go!

Not until-!

Clearly, he’s the only one that survived, Lancelot send us back out!

Merlin felt something soft wrap around his face, making him gasp and flinch away. Only to find it was a blindfold. 

“It’s only until your eyes become less sensitive to the light. How long were you in darkness for?”

Merlin tried to remember; he couldn’t feel himself shivering anymore. “Uh…uh…. about uh…a day maybe…more…forty-two hours…maybe.”

He felt gentle hands on his shoulders and felt a presence in front of him and it was kind. 

“We need to take you to quarantine now. Just to see if everything’s alright. Can you walk?” A caring voice asked, it was the gentlest voice he had ever heard. 

Merlin whimpered softly, bowing his head and shook it. 

“Let’s get him on a stretcher, Percy could you grab it? It’s over there…thanks. Let’s get you on it. Lie back for us…that’s it…just relax. We will take care of you.” 

Merlin felt himself lie back against something sturdy but soft and was lifted up, they were taking him somewhere. He could see through the blind find, lights coming and going. 

“Does he look familiar to you?” A new voice whispered. 

“No…should he?” Another new voice answered. 

“I’ll show you when we get a break.” 

Merlin felt himself drift off to the slight rocking and was quickly lulled into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up to see a woman sitting on a chair, smiling at him. She was wearing a red and white jumpsuit, with golden linings. It was intricate and clean. 

She had a happy face, smiling with eyes that were so kind. 

Merlin felt something hot against his arm and looked to see a device being put to the side. “What’s that?”

“We just injected you with something to help you fight off any infection you may have. It’s also taken some of your blood to be tested.” She said softly.

It was so quick and painless. Had tech improved his much already?

“I know it’s too early to start asking questions. So…uh…Gaius will tell you all you need to know about your wellbeing, and we can chat about what happened later ok? After you eat…that is if you want to. I mean, I highly encourage you to eat but if you don’t want to, it’s ok. But you’ll need to eventually eat…obviously.” There was a shy chuckle and he looked back at her. 

“What’s your name?” Merlin asked. 

“Oh, my name’s Gwen. It’s short for Guinevere.” She said, offering Merlin her hand to shake. 

Merlin slowly took it and shook slowly and weakly. 

She grinned happily at him before pulling her hand away when it lingered there for too long, giggling. “Sorry.” 

Just then an elderly man walked in with a pen and paper and stopped at the foot of Merlin’s sick bed.

Gwen stood and nodded at him. “Gaius.”

Merlin looked at him and sat up more. 

“We healed your wounds, although your leg injury will take a bit longer to heal. Luckily you have not contracted any disease or illness. Although you do have some parasites but they are already being treated, every day parasites so you have nothing to worry about…but your clothes tell a different story. We had to burn them. Some kind of strange goo and blood. I take it the blood was from your fellow crew? Do you have any memory of what happened?” Gaius asked, moving his paper to the side.

“Gaius, surely it’s a bit…soon to be asking such questions?” Gwen asked. 

“I am the physician here, my girl. Strict instructions from the Captain himself. You can take it up with him if you wish but I know what I’m doing. Why don’t you see how Morgana is doing?” Gaius offered. 

“Oh right, i completely forgot, well…it was nice to meet you uh…?” She hovered near him awkwardly. 

“Merlin, Uh…Merlin Emrys of Ealdor.” Merlin states. 

She nods and glances at Gaius before leaving.

Merlin glances at the both of them, confused by the sudden tension in the air. 

“Dear boy, I need you to remember anything about what happened on that ship, anything connecting to the recent two days.” Gaius says, taking off his spectacles and glanced sharply at the warlock. 

Merlin gulped. “It’s fuzzy, i’m sorry. I don’t think anyone really knew until it was too late.” 

He nods and puts his glasses aside. “You are lucky to have survived and not get diseased or seriously injured.” 

Merlin nods, looking away.

Gaius took a deep breath and stood tall, folding his arms. “I need you to tell me anything, even if it’s the smallest detail.”

“We happened upon a place.” Merlin states. “It was huge…the landscapes were beautiful and…we landed to see if it was fertile and inhabited by anything. It had forests, giant old ones and…mountains…oceans and lakes…it was like home…there were even wild vegetables growing. We explored for a bit, most of the crew went in deeper but i wanted to stay close to the ship. I think…someone was injured…he was being treated and…i don’t know…people were scared. I tried to calm them, it worked…but not for long. There was this creature and it came for us. It was small and fast…had these…sharp claws. A friend of mine…was discovered an hour later in the field and brought in, had this creature on him. It was chaos after that, people were running around the ship, looking for the small creature that had escaped earlier. My friend was in the surgical ward and something burnt holes in the walls…like acid. Ate away at anything, turned it to nothing…the edges were like…melted chocolate.” 

Gaius nodded. “Anything else?”

“We managed to get the ship off of the ground and into space again, it was fast…we got out quickly. I was surprised. Then they told me my friend died in surgery, I got pissed and hunted for the creature. They still hadn’t found it. Someone told me that a face hugger killed my friend, that’s why he was in surgery. As we looked for the monster…a friend went crazy, started killing us. He was my second in command. Cold man, not quick to freak out but something snapped and he just…went for it. That was when…everyone died. He was first in his platoon you see, when it came to shooting. No one stood a chance. People dropped all around me… people…screaming and dying…falling and trying to get away. It was hard to not lose your cool. I was with one of my guards and…it found us. I managed to get away.” Merlin gulped, pausing. 

“Take your time.” Gaius said gently. 

“I was running around like a headless chicken, all around the ship…up and down the levels. Running and…stepping over bodies, trying not to fall or slip on the blood and goo. I started to suspect something else got in that i wasn’t aware of. There was so much goo…everywhere. It was so damn slippery. I could hear it and something else moving around. Gods there wasn’t anyone else alive. I was hoping someone would be, a coward hiding in his pod or…someone asleep or unconscious…but there wasn’t anyone. It was quiet and the power cut. It was in the walls…i was scared it was going to kill the engines but luckily…uh…we had an emergency field that would allow buoyancy for at least a few days. I don’t know if it did kill the engines i guess. I know my ship well, i do but in the dark…i got so disorientated. I started hitting walls and pipes…eventually i lost my way until i noticed a familiar glow in the dark sign, i was close to the deck. I hadn’t realised that…so much hours went by.” Merlin drifted off, thinking. “Did i pass out?”

Gaius moved closer to Merlin. “How far off were you? When you landed, did you see where you were on the map?”

Merlin gulped and licked his lips. “Yes i…i did pass out i think. I was crying…and…i was….oh gods, i was so alone and afraid.”

“Merlin.” Gaius says firmly. 

Merlin looked up, tearful and sniffed, blinking away the tears. 

“I need you to tell me where you landed. Which planet?” Gaius asked. 

“I-I don’t know, the instruments went funny before we landed. I was somewhere else when they found it. I was called to the co-captain…and…he showed it to me and we agreed to investigate. I could see it, you see. Out of the window. It was big…a big planet.” Merlin stated. 

Gaius nods. “You were drifting in space when we found you. You were in the-” He stopped when the doors slid open and a man walked in with a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Gaius looked it through and nodded before showing Merlin an intricate map of his last location to where he was now.

“You went to get fuel before you found the planet, correct?” Gaius asked. 

“Yes. We were making for a supply…a supply….refuel too… We had enough food and supplies but we needed more. You see, we were going to go on a mission after the supply replenishment.” Merlin said. 

Gaius nodded. “Do you recognize the last location or anywhere close?” 

Merlin looks at the map and bites his lip, thinking. “Halfway…yes. Over there.” He points out a small, blue planet.

“You jumped soon afterwards.” Gaius states. “Why jump so far?”

“Our usual suppliers are quite far out. We wanted to cut the journey in half. They offer extra fuel too.” Merlin stated. 

“Are you aware that you jumped far off course?” Gaius asked. 

Merlin looked at the map again. “I am now. Gods, why didn’t i notice?”

“You said you were told by your co-captain about the planet after you were somewhere else. Did you experience the jump?” Gaius asked. 

“Yes, we sat down and strapped ourselves in. I was aware of the jump, i just didn’t realise we went off course. It…how…..” Merlin sighed and frowned. “How far out?”

“Very far out, i’m afraid to say.” Gaius states gravely. “But that’s all i need to know. You’ve done well. I will tell the Captain of your experience. Just rest for now.” 

Merlin nods and sits back, staring at the image. It was too close up to see how far he really was from his desired course and with a defeated sigh he put the page to the side and slept. 

__

Gaius steps back, holding his breath. 

The Captain stares at his desk firmly, finger’s tightly threaded in between each other. “Does he know just how far off course he was?”

“No, Sire. He does not.” Gaius shakes his head. “I did not wish to trouble him more.”

The Captain sits back. “When he is well, ask him to dine with me.”

“Very good, Sire.” Gaius bows and turns to leave. 

“Oh and Gaius?” He asks. 

The old man turns around, halfway towards the automatic doors. “Sire?”

The Captain stared at him firmly, thinking and shook his head, waving his hand in dismissal. 

Gaius smiles lightly and leaves. 

The Captain rubs his jaw thoughtfully, staring at a picture on his desk. “You damn fool…” He whispers.


End file.
